kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marx
Marx (Known as Maruku, or Mark in Japan) is the final boss of Milky Way Wishes in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He originally appeared as a small jester, balancing on a multicolored ball who asks Kirby into helping him end a quarrel between the sun and moon. When Kirby listens to his plea and does as he says, he turns up and reveals that he manipulated Kirby to gain power. Upon gaining power, Marx becomes a strong bat-like entity with flashing, multicolored "scales" on his wings and endless power. After Kirby defeats Marx he flies away and crashes into Nova, then explodes. Marx was believed to be destroyed in the crash, but he turns up much later in The True Arena in a zombified form. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Marx makes his first appearance in the sub-game Milky Way Wishes in the game Kirby Super Star. When the sun and moon start fighting with each other, a small jester-like being named Marx tells Kirby that the only way to stop the fight between the two is to gather the stars from nearby planets and use them to summon Nova, a planet-sized comet-like machine that can grant wishes. After gathering the stars and summoning Nova, Kirby goes on to make his wish. Just then, however, he was knocked away by Marx, who then made his own selfish wish- complete control of Pop Star. When this happened, he transformed into a fearsome monster and gained new abilities. It turns out that he actually tricked the sun and moon (possibly Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright from Kirby's Adventure) to fight each other, and used them to initiate his plan to take over the planet. Afterward, Nova began looming towards Pop Star, leaving Kirby alone in space. The stars Kirby gathered, however, came together to create a spacecraft for him to chase after them with. Nova was suddenly stopped by the sun and moon, giving Kirby the chance to enter Nova. After Kirby destroys its core, Nova is wounded, infuriating Marx who then attempts to attack Kirby. Kirby won, however, sending Marx flying away and into the remains of Nova, seemingly destroying them both in the process. But, in fact, neither of the two got killed. Nearing the end of The True Arena, a clip reveals that after Marx collided with Nova, he stole his power, turning into the demonic Marx Soul, while Nova, on the other hand, was revived by Meta Knight in Meta Knightmare Ultra, who in return grants his wish to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight. He, now wanting revenge on Kirby, sets out to destroy him. Kirby triumphs once more though, and Marx Soul lets out a bloodcurdling scream while splitting in half, signifying that he is now truly gone for good. Attacks Marx has five attacks that follow a simple, but very distinct, pattern. He starts out by teleporting himself back and forth around the arena erratically and shoots out four crescent blades immediately after doing so. He then flies up, going off the screen, and drops small seeds that grow into large, thorny vines. After the vines grow and disappear, an electrified shadow follows Kirby around the floor. After a few seconds, Marx emerges from the shadow and flies into the air, but comes back down. He then stops on the side of the screen, glows blue, and shoots a stream of arrows at Kirby. Marx flies off and then reappears soon after and spits a spiked bomb at the ground, which turns into two ice balls that slide across the screen according to Kirby's height level. Finally, Marx glows, then spits out a giant horizontal beam. The pattern starts again. After taking enough damage, his pattern will become more random and unpredictable. He will also split in half, revealing his iconic attack- the black hole. Kirby will suffer very heavy damage if he falls into the black hole. An interesting fact about fighting Marx is that after Marx has taken sufficient damage, the screen will occasionally get a red tint. Other Appearances The regular Marx appears in part of the blooper reel in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When he is about to tell Kirby how to stop the Sun and the Moon from fighting, he slips on his ball and lands on the ground. He also appears in the movie when Kirby gets a full 100% in a file, having a front row seat in the audience for Kirby's little performance. Strangely, despite his harsh feelings towards him seen in Milky Way Wishes, he cheers for Kirby after his little victory dance. Marx, along with other various final bosses, are also shown in Kirby Squeak Squad in one of the collectible pieces of artwork. Trivia *Marx wears a hat near identical to the hat worn by Mirror Kirby, which also debuted in Kirby Super Star. The only difference being that the two colors on the hat are reversed on Marx's hat, and, the blue part on Marx's hat is a bit darker. This could also explain the colorful mirror-like panels that stream down Marx's wings. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains